


Five Portions of Clementine

by ghostlyfraggle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Oh, mentions of public execution, regarding the 4th wall, there may or may not be a line in here inspired by a chain of asks ellie got sent, title is a snippet of a song lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfraggle/pseuds/ghostlyfraggle
Summary: Jared makes Satch feel things.(I'm so great at descriptions, I know)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *banging my fists on a table* MORE PROSATCH MORE PROSATCH MORE PROSATCH

Jared leans against the checkout counter in the library, his hands placed carefully on either side of him, his jacket falling off his shoulders in a way that's much too attractive to be unintentional. "When does your shift end?" He asks, and Satch avoids looking at him, adjusting his glasses with a breathy sigh.

 

"An hour," Satch says. Jared pouts.

 

"Can't you sneak out early?" Jared asks, and something about the tone of his voice makes Satch's pulse leap into his ears. "I need help. With math."

 

"You know I can't," Satch says. "Well, I  _ could _ , but it would likely lead to me being either fired or publically executed. And I highly doubt you could live with the guilt of either."

 

"What method of execution are we talking, here?" Jared asks.

 

"Well, personally, I'd prefer beheading or hanging, but knowing my boss I'll be burned at the stake."

 

"Pleasant," Jared remarks, pushing away from the counter and adjusting his jacket back over his shoulders. "Well, let me know when you leave. I'll see you later."

 

He shoots a pristine smirk in Satch's direction, and Satch pretends he's too invested in the paperwork on the counter for the gesture to have any sort of effect on him. In reality, it felt like he was at the peak of a roller coaster, anticipating the drop that was to follow, his stomach filled with buzzing bees and his pulse pounding against his skull. He always assumed this was just a Jared thing—he  _ did  _ seem to have some crazy kind of effect on people—but after some observation, it appeared that the effect he normally had on people and the effect he had on Satch were two entirely different things. It was baffling.

 

Jared whips around and leaves the library, his hair bouncing as he walks. Satch watches him go out of the corner of his eyes.

 

The hour passes slowly.

 

People tended to find things themselves, and would most often read them there in the library rather than checking them out. When the clock finally strikes the hour, Satch leaves the building without a word and sends a hasty text to Jared that he'd be home in a few minutes.

 

By the time he'd entered Bluebell, Jared had replied.  _ see you soon bb _ , Jared had wrote, and Satch knows it's in jest, but that didn't stop the blood from rushing to his face.

 

Inside the dorm room Jared was sprawled on the couch, his jacket tossed to the side, shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was much more... _ relaxed  _ when he was in the dorm than anywhere else. When he was out in public he put on an act, a facade, and it annoyed Satch to no end, even if it  _ was  _ incredibly attractive.

 

"You needed help with math?" Satch asks, setting his bag on the floor and kicking off his shoes. Jared runs a hand through his hair and groans.

 

"Yeah," he says, "but I don't  _ want  _ to do math. It's the  _ weekend _ . I want to do something  _ fun _ ."

 

"Your  _ actual  _ idea of fun or what people  _ think  _ your idea of fun is?" Satch sits next to him on the couch, and Jared shifts to a more practical position.

 

"Maybe some of both," Jared says suggestively. Satch tries not to look at him. He fails.

 

"Either way, you still have to do math before Monday," Satch tries to divert the subject.

 

"I'd rather not think about it," Jared leans his head on Satch's shoulder, and Satch's breath stops for a drawn-out moment. Though Jared flirts with everything that moves, he's not super physical like this with anyone other than Satch. He's sure it means something, but he doesn't really know what.

 

Jared turns and buries his nose in Satch's shoulder. "Can we watch a movie or something?" He asks, snaking an arm around Satch's waist and resting his hand on Satch's hip. He has to know, Satch thinks, he has to know the effect he has on him. There's no way it isn't obvious, the way he shifts nervously when Jared touches him.

 

"How about we  _ not  _ move?" Satch says, and he means it as a joke, but Jared takes it seriously.

 

"Okay," Jared says, gripping Satch's waist tighter. Satch tenses.

 

They stay like that for thirty seconds, give or take, before Jared catches on.

 

"Is something wrong?" Jared asks, lifting his head off Satch's shoulder. Satch starts to shake his head, but gives up on the motion halfway through.

 

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Satch asks, making sharp, burning eye contact with Jared.

 

"Doing what?" Jared says innocently.

 

"Making me... _ feel  _ things," Satch says, moving his hands as he speaks. "It's not like you sit next to your  _ other  _ friends on the couch with an arm around their waist and a head on their shoulder. And I know everyone always swoons over you, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who feels like I'm falling off a cliff when I'm around you."

 

"Oh my god," Jared smiles. With his free hand he grips the collar of Satch's jacket and pulls him into a kiss.

 

And suddenly, it clicks.

 

Satch is in love with Jared, and how that wasn't obvious before is confusing, to say the least. And now their lips are connected, and Satch feels like the whole world has stopped.

 

Satch flutters his eyes closed and kisses back, bringing a hand to Jared's cheek. Suddenly the room feels like an oven, and every part of Satch's body is  _ so warm _ , and Jared's lips are soft, and instead of bees or butterflies if feels like there's a wild crow trying to break out of his stomach.

 

Jared's hands grip Satch's hips tightly, and then his tongue wanders into Satch's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. Satch is hyperaware of everything, the way Jared tastes, the way his tongue feels, the way one of his hands is moving a bit lower than before and the other is wandering under his shirt.

 

Jared momentarily pulls away, and they're connected by a string of saliva. Satch wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

 

"I can't believe it took you this long to say anything," Jared says, voice low.

 

"I can't believe you didn't say anything first," Satch says. "You're so public about everything."

 

"Well," Jared says, leaning in to press his lips to Satch's again. "I've never fallen in love with anyone quite the same way I fell in love with you."

 

He mumbles the last statement against Satch's lips, and Satch feels something like electricity shoot down his spine.

 

"O-oh," Satch stutters, as Jared trails sloppy kisses down his jaw and to his neck. He's being shoved against the couch, Jared's body pressing against his. "You're...in  _ love  _ with me? Why?"

 

Jared stops, leaning his head against Satch's chest and just sitting there for a moment. "You're perfect," he says, in that smooth way he does, as though he's had the chance to think about every outcome of every situation before it happens.

 

"No one's perfect, Jared," Satch remarks, allowing himself to relax. "Not even you."

 

He thinks about how compromising it would be if someone were to knock on the door right now. They'd have to scramble to get up, a tangle of limbs and loose clothing. The person on the other side would obviously notice their disheveled state, the flush on Jared's face, their ruffled clothing, the bit of drying saliva still on Satch's neck.

 

"Don't remind me." Jared sighs, running his hand along Satch's thigh. "But you're perfect to _me_ , and that's all I care about."

 

Satch chuckles. "You're a nerd."


End file.
